Harry's Twin
by 3781
Summary: What if Harry wasn't the Boy Who-Lived? What if Harry had a twin brother, Jake, who also survived Voldemort's attack? The twins are separated so Jake could be trained, but they meet again at Hogwarts. Will Jake be a spoiled, pampered brat who immediately dislikes Harry or will he become best friends with his twin?
1. Avada Kedavra

Chapter One

Avada Kedavra

I guess I should start at the beginning of the boy's journey. There was a war going on in Amaranth. It was a battle between the species of Amaranthian wizards, light on one side and dark on the other.

Now I won't deny that I'm not fully-light myself. Nobody is, but the leader of the Dark wizards was just flat-out evil. He had killed many people without remorse just to achieve immortality for himself. He had dabbled in the darkest of magic just to stay alive. There was so much darkness in him that his once-handsome face had transformed into a snake-like, hated face. He had nicknamed himself Lord Voldemort, which is a good thing because Voldemort was Wizardean for 'flight from death'. Ironically, he was a descendant of Thanatos, the god of death.

Now Voldemort had heard a bit of the prophecy from one of his followers and he got a little scared because his followers called him the 'Dark Lord', so the prophecy could easily relate to him. He decided that he would have to kill the boy before the boy reached maturity.

Voldemort began to research all the possible candidates of his potential killer. He only discovered two families that could be the parents of his killer: the Longbottoms or the Potters.

Voldemort decided it must be one of the Potter twins. Whilst the Longbottoms were powerful Aurors, the Potters were even more powerful because no matter how much of his army he sent against the Potters, none came back alive.

The Dark Lord of Wizards began to search for the Potters, hoping to find them before it was too late.

* * *

Little did he know, that the leader of the Light wizards, Albus Dumbledore, had heard the entire prophecy, and he understood it completely.

As soon as he heard the prophecy, he raced to his older son's cottage in Godric's Hollow and told him and his wife the whole prophecy and its meaning.

'I'll need to do a magical scan of your twins.' said Albus. 'It is the only way we'll know for sure which of them is in most danger from Tom.'

'I understand, Father.' said James.

Albus walked up to the three sleeping boys, and picked one up gingerly. The one he picked up was almost identical to his father except for his green eyes. His name was Harry Potter. Albus felt a powerful surge of magic from him, just by holding him.

He placed him back inside the cot and picked up the second baby. This one had raven-black hair with a red streak in it, and beetle-black eyes. His name was Jake Potter. Dumbledore was speechless. He could feel magic surging through him from the moment he touched him. It felt as if he was holding the heart of magic itself, except it was twenty times larger.

He planted Jake back in his cot and turned to James and Lily.

'I have evidence to believe that Jake is the one who's in more danger.' Dumbledore said blandly. 'Whilst Harry is as powerful as you both, Jake is practically like the incarnation of all magic in Amaranth.'

To say that James and Lily were shocked would be the biggest understatement of the century. They were happy that both of their children were powerful, but they both realised that Jake; poor, innocent Jake; was in grave danger.

'What can we do to save them?' Lily asked.

'I suggest go into hiding under the Fidelius Charm.' Dumbledore said in serious tone. 'I'll place a temporary magical block on Jake, so that Voldemort won't know the amount of power Jake has when he does find you. I'll have Severus make me a batch of the new AK-shield potion, so that as soon as you know he's coming, you can drink it and it'll last for 24 hours.'

'Thank you, Dad.' James said. 'We'll do it as soon as possible.'

* * *

The Fidelius Charm was performed on the Potter's cottage. It would hide them from everyone who wasn't told the location by the Secret-Keeper.

Pretty foolproof plan, huh? You'd think that they'd be as safe as they could be. Unfortunately, that was not how the Fates wanted it to be.

The Potters' Secret-Keeper, who was called Peter Pettigrew, just so happened to be working for Voldemort as a double-agent. But before you assume too much, let me tell you something I found out as I was scrounging about in some files. It turns out that Peter Pettigrew only told Voldemort the location of the Potters' because he was under the influence of Veritaserum, a truth potion, which had been slipped into his wine glass by Voldemort. So as soon as Voldemort started to question him, Peter was forced to answer truthfully.

'Where is the location of the Potters', Wormtail?' Voldemort asked, using Peter's Marauder name.

'7 Snidget Lane, Godric's Hollow.' Wormtail said in a monotone, unable to stop himself.

Voldemort immediately Apparated to Godric's Hollow and strolled towards 7 Snidget Lane. The Fidelius Charm fell apart as soon as he opened the gate.

He could easily see through the window of the small cottage. A tall, black-haired man was making different coloured puffs of smoke appear out of his wand.

Voldemort could clearly see that the smoke was merely for the enjoyment of the two baby twins sitting in front of the man. They were obviously enjoying themselves, trying to catch the smoke with their chubby fists.

A red-haired witch entered the room (Lily le Fay, he noted) and scooped up the twins; with some difficulty; and walked up the steps to their bedroom. The man threw his wand down on the sofa and stretched, yawning after a long day.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the door and unlocked it, but, being one for dramatic entries, obliterated the door to smithereens. The cracking was so loud; it alerted James to an uninvited visitor.

James sprinted into the hall, picking up his wand as he went, and shouted out to Lily.

'Lily, take the twins and go! It's him! Run! I'll hold him off!'

Voldemort laughed his evil laugh and said, 'You may have escaped me three times already, but your luck is about to turn.'

'As if, Mouldywarts.' James retorted, a smirk on his face.

Voldemort raised his wand and screeched the terrible words to the heavens. 'Avada Kedavra!'

A jet of green light jumped out of his wand. James, using the skills he'd picked up from Quidditch, dodged the Killing Curse and started his favourite type of duelling: battle transfiguration.

He transfigured a chair into a lion and ordered it to attack the bald wizard. Voldemort responded to that by casting Confringo at the lion, which blew up into splinters.

James transfigured the dining table into a rhinoceros, which charged at Voldemort. Voldemort batted it out of the way, making a gigantic hole in the wall.

Seeing that his battle transfiguration would be of no good to him, James then started to cast every offensive spell he knew at the wizard before him.

Now Voldemort, by then, was getting tired of this, so he decided to end this duel quickly. He cast his homemade dark coma curse at James. A purple jet flew out of his wand and hit James square in the head. James fell down like a marionette whose strings were cut.

Whilst this was all happening, Lily tried to barricade herself in the children's bedroom. When she thought there was enough to keep the Dark Lord out for a while, she started trying to make an emergency Portkey.

'Portus!' she screeched, pointing her wand at Harry's stuffed stag toy.

The toy glowed for a moment, and then went out. Lily knew almost instantly that she wouldn't be able to make a Portkey, because that required the utmost concentration. Besides, she'd forgotten that the anti-Portkey wards were still up, unlike the Fidelius.

Suddenly, the barricade fell down and Voldemort entered the bedroom. He pointed his yew wand at her and uttered the incantation to the second worst Unforgivable Curse.

'Crucio!'

Lily felt as if hot knives were piercing her body over and over again, but the agony wouldn't stop. She screamed and screamed until finally Voldemort released the curse.

She started shaking on the floor. She looked up and saw Voldemort advancing on the twins, his wand raised. Lily finally remembered what it was that had been bugging her the past few days. They'd forgotten to give the AK-shield potion to her children.

'Avada Kedavra.' Voldemort chanted.

Lily threw herself in front of the curse and got struck in the chest by the green light. She fell down, unconscious but not dead, thanks to the AK-shield potion.

Voldemort turned his wand upon Harry and repeated the same incantation he had used to (according to him) dispose of their mother.

The green light raced towards Harry and it was inevitable that he was about to die.

But suddenly, a golden orb appeared around Harry and somehow stopped the Killing Curse. Voldemort was stunned. Nothing had ever been able to block one of his Killing Curses.

Then he saw that little baby Jake was sweating from EME (Extreme Magical Exhaustion). Voldemort looked into the boy's core and was shocked to feel that it was about the size of Amaranth. In an instant, Voldemort made a decision to dispose of this obvious danger to his well-being.

'Avada Kedavra!'

The light struck Jake in the head… and rebounded unto its terrible originator. Voldemort was blasted to ashes, and his soul ripped out of his body and fled to Albania, where he'd be bidding his time for the next ten years.


	2. First Impressions

Chapter One

First Impressions

 _Harry's P.O.V._

It was finally time for Harry to go off to Hogwarts and he couldn't have been more excited. He'd finally be away from the Dursleys, and for a whole _year_! He had been so nervous that he'd gone through his entire trunk just to make sure he hadn't forgotten. He'd even made his own mental check-list.

 _Textbooks_ : CHECK

 _Wand in Pocket_ : CHECK

 _Robes_ : CHECK

 _Hogwarts Ticket_ : CHECK

Finally, he checked off the last thing on his check-list and closed his trunk. He lured Hedwig back into her cage and made sure she was secure before he shoved and heaved his trunk into the Dursleys' new car. Aunt Petunia had somehow talked Dudley into sitting next to Harry and they set off to King's Cross.

They reached the station at half past ten. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a trolley and wheeled it into the station for him. Harry thought this was strangely kind until Uncle Vernon stopped dead, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

'Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?'

He was quire right, of course. They was a big plastic number nine over one platform and a big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

'Have a good term,' said Uncle Vernon with an even nastier smile. He left without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away. All three of them were laughing. Harry's mouth went rather dry. What on earth was he going to do? He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks, because of Hedwig. He'd have to ask someone.

He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic, but according to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift, a pocket full of wizard money, and a large owl.

Hagrid must have forgotten to tell him something you had to do, like tapping the third brick on the left to get into Diagon Alley. He wondered if he should get out his wand and start tapping the ticket inspector's stand between platforms nine and ten.

He felt a finger tapping his shoulder, and he turned around to face a tall, muscular boy in a leather jacket and leather pants with raven-black hair with a red streak in the middle staring down at him.

* * *

 _Jake's P.O.V._

Jake's day had been going alright till he meet that small, skinny boy at King's Cross.

He'd done his usual morning routine. He'd woken up, jogged for five miles, eaten a bowl of Cheeri Owls and started doing some weights. Then he started packing for Hogwarts. He'd packed his weapons rack just in case he needed it. You never know when you might need a trusty dagger, maybe if you wanted to kill a _dracaenae_ or when you wanted to cut some steak.

Jake Apparated to the train station and decided he might help some stragglers who didn't know where to go to find the Express, because that was just the kind of guy he was. It was a good thing he did, because he found two confused looking Muggle families who obviously had no idea where they were going. The first family was a rich-looking family who turned out to one a line of Finch banks and Fletchley hotels. The second one was a bushy-haired bookworm's family, who turned out to be part of the British Royal Family. He pointed both of them in the right direction, and received sincere thanks on both's behalf.

Deciding that he'd better get on the train, Jake turned to got to the barrier. And that was when he spotted the _boy_.

He looked small for an eleven-year old, and he was so skinny. Jake could definitely see those were signs of malnutrition. He could also see that he had the oh-so-familiar look of confusion on his face, and he had a snowy owl. That could mean two things: either he's a starving, homeless boy who found an owl and a trunk and is trying to find a train out of here, or he's a starved wizard.

Jake thought the latter was the answer.

Deciding to try and point him in the right direction, Jake tapped him on the shoulder.

The boy turned abruptly and looked up at him, literally.

'Correct me if I'm wrong,' Jake said, daring him to correct him. 'but I assume you're looking for the Hogwarts Express?'

'Yes, I am.' the boy said, sighing in relief. 'Do you know how to get there?'

'Yes, of course.' Jake replied, grinning. 'Follow me.'

The boy seemed relaxed by the grin and followed him gladly. Jake stopped in front of the barrier and said, 'All you need to do is walk straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't get nervous, otherwise you'll crash into it.'

The boy looked at him as if he was crazy.

'You want me to walk into a wall? Are you mad?'

'No, I'm not. I'll even show you.' Jake said, walking through the barrier. Smirking he ran back through the barrier to show that no harm had been done to him.

'Believe me now?' he asked, hoping the boy wouldn't say no.

'Yes.' the boy said, nodding his head vigorously. 'So I just walk straight through the wall?'

'Yep, easy as pumpkin pie.'

The boy ran towards the wall, bracing for the impact that would never come, and then he disappeared.

'Oh! _Are you mad_?' Jake imitated, mocking the boy as he stepped through the barrier.

'Sorry if I doubted you.' the boy said, looking down at the ground.

'It's alright.' Jake said, noticing the boy's broken glasses. 'I can fix those glasses for you, if you want.'

'Oh, thanks.' the boy said, handing his glasses over.

Jake pulled out his elder wand and chanted, 'Oculus Reparo.'

The glasses repaired themselves instantly and Jake handed the glasses back.

'What's your name, kid?' Jake asked, smiling as he reached to put his wand back in its holster.

'Harry Potter.'

Jake's smile vanished as he wand dropped to the floor in shock.

 _Harry_ Jake thought, _is that really you?_

'What's the matter?' Harry said, concernedly.

'I once had a twin called Harry.' Jake explained. 'I was told that he died at fifteen months by someone who I trust dearly.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry said, angry at himself for bringing it up.

'It doesn't matter, Harry.' Jake said, mustering up the courage. 'Allow me introduce myself. Jake Theseus _Potter_ , first-year.' he said, holding out his hand.


End file.
